character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reinhard Van Astrea (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Work in progress Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least Low 5-B, likely 5-B Name: Reinhard Origin: Re;Zero Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Weapon Mastery, Mana Absorption and Energy Beams, Analytical Prediction (Has a superhuman intuition which informs him of dire, imminent threats to his self, and preemptively detects incoming attacks. Reinhard also always sees floating white rays of battle which if he were to merely follow the rays and trace them with his sword, he would unquestionably kill his opponent), Power Nullification (The surrounding mana in the atmosphere will follow him blindly, causing damage to the environment, and making spirits, and magic users are unable to use magic when he is absorbing it), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Lesser spirits are attracted to Reinhard and try to heal him whenever he becomes injured, they have been shown to heal fatal injuries before), Immortality (Type 8. Can't die as long as Od Laguna which is a supernatural existence that is the core of the world where all mana and souls return to and gives life and materializes the real world with the power of mana and interferes with the world with it’s own will, exists), Empowerment (Can wish for any blessing that exists in the world, and even blessings which don't exist as Od Laguna creates and gives blessings to him, though the blessings created are more often utility blessings more than anything incredibly powerful), Adaptation (Stated by the author that if he was thrown into space, he would adapt), Vibration Manipulation (Can create and control shockwaves by touching the ground with his feet), Telepathy, Instinctive Reaction (It was stated in Isekai Quarter that Reinhard automatically dodes your first move, moves he has never seen before and every move after that), Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration Negation (Elsa couldn't heal the wounds Reinhard inflicted on her), Water Walking, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Poison Manipulation, Time Stop, Age Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Earth Manipulation, Power Nullification, Water Manipulation, and Air Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (Can't be sensed, even by those who have exceptional senses), all of Ainz Ooal Gown's abilities (In Isekai Quartet it was implied that there is no way Ainz could defeat Reinhard due to the fact he auto dodges everything), Resurrection | Same as before in addition to Matter Manipulation ("Rebirthed" the world after Puck froze trees, forest and towns etc, at absolute zero and turned them to dust, completely erased all traces of Puck from the world. Can atomize enemies) Attack Potency: Island level '(Superior to Roswall who can do this) | At least '''Planet level '(Is stated to be the strongest character in the series, and also stated to be able to easily destroy the world of Re:Zero. Although it isn't as big as the earth, the term 'world' should refer to a planet) '''Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Reinhard is significantly faster than Thearesia), with FTL reactions and combat speed (Superior to Reid, who could react to several light speed attacks) | At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher, with at least FTL reactions and combat speed (Should be immensely faster than before Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5